


The greatest love story ever told

by winchesterontheroad



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterontheroad/pseuds/winchesterontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you like it! You can follow me on tumblr: winchesterontheroad.tumblr.com<br/>I'm sorry if there are misspellings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest love story ever told

Once upon a time a man and an angel fell in love and from that moment their whole lifes changed. Everything started with a man who thought he didn't need to be safe. One day an angel fell from heaven to prove him that he was wrong. This man was angry. He didn't know why he had a fallen angel around him. Everything was so odd until they built something. They built a friendship. The strongest friendship anyone could have in their lives. They shared a profound bond since the day they met, but it was something the man should find out because the angel fell from heaven just to save him from perdition. They had the world against them, but the man and the angel fought for each other. The man prayed for him. He wanted the angel next to him and it worked. The angel fought again his own family just to save one man.

There was a moment when the angel was bad. He was losing himself, but it was his love for humanity what keep him safe. The man didn't understand, but the angel was doing everything because of him. He died for him, but it still needed something. Something that made the man understand what love means. Everyone saw the love between this two beautiful creatures. The man and the angel looked into each other like it was the last time in their lives. They sang a song only they could hear. Day and night joined by the nightfall. They were meant to be, but it was a skinny love. A love in which two people love each other, but they didn't admit it even if they showed it. The angel and the man could stare in their souls with passion, but also with fear.

There was a time when the angel was in danger. The man risked his life to save him and when he thought that he did, everything faded. The man and the fallen angel were separated again. Heaven and hell were against them. The man only could think about his love. He saw him everywhere until one day the angel came back to him like he always did. The man needed him. He rathered have him cursed or not. It didn't matter as long as they were together. This was so difficult. The angel was hunted and rebelled, but he did all of it just for him. He even fought against heaven. Against his family.

He once had to chose between an entire army or the man. We know who he chose. He saved one man over an army. He saved his man knowing that he could lose his life. From then and now we know that there are going to be more difficulties and they are going to keep safe between them. We know that.

This is a story which end is known by the two people who love each other. A story ruled by fate. This is a story about love, heartbreak and the strongest bond between two men. This is the most complicated story. This is _the greatest love story ever told._

 


End file.
